Things I'll Never Say
by Duck Goddess
Summary: COMPLETE I suck at summaries so I'll try to make the best out of this...Draco rescues a certain redhead in a Quidditch match and things get complicated. Includes love letters, matchmaking and a quest for tuna. DG HG? RHr
1. Chapter One

Things I'll Never Say

By Duck Goddess

Disclaimer: I don't own anything mentioned here except Leah Campbell and the plot.

Chapter One

Ginny Weasley and the other members of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team walked out onto the pitch to meet cheers and screams of, "Go Gryffindor!" and "Slytherin suck!" Meaning that everyone (except for the Slytherins of course) were supporting Gryffindor. She smiled. This was just another day, another day filled with flying...

Flashback

_Warily, Ginny walked up to the old broom shed. Yes, this was definitely the right thing to do. Ever since she saw her brothers play like that, she knew she wanted to fly; not sit in a boring old kitchen listening to her mother ranting on about how wonderful Gilderoy Lockhart was and how she should learn how to cook. _

_This is not the time for Gilderoy Lockhart, she told herself sternly. How was Ginny going to get in? She knew the broom shed was always locked. Ginny couldn't bash through the door because she was too little, she was only six. _

_Defeat erupted through her as she realised that this was the most stupid idea she ever thought of. I'll never be able to fly. Bill and that lot won't ever let me just because I'm a GIRL. Tears filled her eyes and Ginny bowed her head._

_Suddenly, Ginny heard a click. Gasping, she looked up at the broom shed. The door was wide open, as if it were inviting her. Merlin's beard! How the hell did that happen? Oh, who cares? She ran inside and gave a cry of glee as she saw all her brothers' brooms, stood up and waiting for her to mount it. _

_Which one should I use first? Fred and George's brooms would probably shoot something up your bum and Charlie's looked very old and worn out so she decided on Bill's._

_Ginny instantly knew what to do since she watched her brothers so many times. She raised her hand over the broom and said clearly, "Up!" The broomstick shot up into her hand. She was astonished. It worked! Holding the broom in her hand, she stepped over the broom and kicked off from the ground. _

_Surprise overtook Ginny as she realised she was in the air. I'm flying! I'm actually flying! It was a wonderful feeling. The wind soured through her soul as she swerved and dived. Ginny closed her eyes and savoured this moment. She spread her arms wide out and sighed. Nothing could ever take this away._

"_GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY! WHERE ARE YOU? I NEED YOU TO HELP ME WITH DINNER SO GET BACK HERE NOW!" Molly Weasley's screams rang through the air. Great, she just had to ruin the moment. _

"_I'm coming, Mum!" Ginny called. Sighing, she put the broom back to its place and whispered, "I'll be back. Maybe Ron's broom will be just as good." Grinning, Ginny ran back to the Burrow and listened to her mother's lectures. _

End flashback

Ginny snapped back into the present. She looked at the opposing team. All of them had very nasty smiles on their faces. Ginny shuddered inwardly. "Captains, shake hands!" Madam Hooch said firmly. Harry and Malfoy quickly shook hands, glaring at each other. "Mount your brooms!" Hooch called. _Pheet!_

The Quaffle was up in the air and Isabel, her fellow chaser, snatched it and swerved quickly, avoiding a Bludger coming her way. She passed quickly to Leah Campbell, the other chaser and one of Ginny's best friends, who glided along towards the goal. Just as she was about to shoot, Leah passed quickly to Ginny who scored.

Flying below Isabel, Ginny caught sight of Harry Potter, their star seeker, looking very glum as he searched for the Snitch. She sighed. _I wish he'd just cheer up. He's not the only one who has to fight. He's not the only who's going to lose people. _"GINNY!"

She snapped out of her trance and caught the Quaffle just in time and scored. _Yes! In your face, Slytherins! _She caught sight of Malfoy and smirked at him. "WEASLEY! WATCH OUT!" _Huh?_

Suddenly, pain overtook her as she felt something hard break against her skull. _Bloody hell,_ she thought faintly as darkness began to overtake her. Ginny felt herself lose grip of her broom and slip off.

The wind brushed against her as gravity pulled her down. But something was in the way. Ginny felt something warm yet cold at the same time and looked up to see a pair of familiar silvery-grey eyes before she fainted.

* * *

_The nerve of the little Weasley. Smirking at me like that. Holy shit, the Snitch is right by her. I can finally beat Harry bloody Potter because he's so stupid he can't even see it! Okay, here goes. Oh crap. She's so busy staring at me that she doesn't even notice a Bludger is right behind her! What the hell should I do? Warn her or let her die? Why does it have to be such a hard decision!_

Draco's conscience took over him and he couldn't help shouting, "WEASLEY! WATCH OUT!" But it was too late. The Bludger crashed into Ginny and in slow motion; she fell forwards and off her broomstick.

* * *

Harry spotted the Snitch as it darted around near Ginny, one of the Chasers on the team. He stared at her for a moment. Harry had finally noticed that she was beautiful, judging from her personality and looks. She was the only one who put him in his place in the summer. Ginny was a great friend and he discovered he had feelings for her. Why didn't he see her before?

_Why now, when she's 'given up' on me. I guess that's my punishment._ He started to speed towards her but a sudden _CRACK!_ made him wince. Harry looked around to see who was hurt but his stomach dropped when he saw it was Ginny.

In a second, Harry felt his mind go numb. _What should I do?_ He tried to dive but it seemed like his muscles were made of jelly. Harry couldn't move.

Suddenly, he saw a flash of pale blonde hair and realised that Malfoy could get the Snitch. His mind was wired back again and he quickly felt the winged walnut-sized ball in his hands.

The crowd cheered but Harry couldn't hear it. He was diving towards Ginny but he realised she was already safe. He ran his hand through his jet-black hair. _How come I couldn't catch her? How could MALFOY, the evil piece of crap, save her? _

_

* * *

_

_Oh great, bloody Potter has to come to save the day. _Draco continued racing towards her and saw that Harry caught the snitch. _That's a change. He was going for the Snitch, not the girl._

Draco caught Ginny and was surprised because she was very light. She looked so radiant, with her wavy reddish hair flooding around her. He thought she looked up at him for a second before she passed out. _She feels so soft and warm. _

He saw Potter shouting at the Beaters, Jack Sloper and Andrew Kirke, threatening to kick them off the team. _I guess Potty does care a little about Weaselette. Or is it because Weasley's a good Chaser? _Draco snapped out of his reverie to find Harry at their side. _Oh great. The interrogation starts...now._

"Ginny! Are you okay?" Draco heard Harry say.

"She's unconscious, you idiot. I have to take her to the Hospital Wing," he replied.

"You can't take her to the Hospital Wing!"

"I just saved her life and she's injured. So what would a person think: Going to the Hospital Wing is stupid so I'll just leave her like this and she can die! Merlin, you really are a fucking prat."

"That's not what I meant. I don't trust you with her. You could –" He was interrupted by the sight of Ron, Hermione, Leah and Colin Creevey (Ginny's other best friend) rushing towards them.

"Oh, Ginny! Are you alright?" Hermione and Leah shrieked, nearly bursting into tears.

"Oh Merlin, she's unconscious!" Ron said hysterically. "I'm so dead..."

"Yes, I think we've already established that fact," Draco said, rolling his eyes, "So move out of the way because I need to take her to the Hospital Wing."

Ron gaped at him. "No way, she's MY sister! I'll take her!"

Leah started crying on Colin's shoulder, not noticing the colour of his face which was bright red.

By now, Draco's robes were all bloody from Ginny's blow and everyone was crowding around to see what happened. _We're wasting so much bloody time. Weaselette could be dead by now._

"Look, we're wasting time. Weasley could be dead right now and we might not know. Weasel, you take her to the Hospital Wing for all I care. Here." Draco thrust Ginny into his arms and the Golden Trio (with parts of the Younger Trio) rushed off, along with Dumbledore and McGonagall. He grimaced.

_Potter's so perfect that it makes me sick. How can he stand it? How can he be so heroic and good, with everyone worshipping him? Even though I'd be happy if he defeated the damn creep, he still thinks he knows everything about everyone. Well, he doesn't know about me. _

A/N: Read and review please! This is my first fanfic so I need to know if this is just plain crap or better crap!


	2. Chapter Two

Things I'll Never Say

By Duck Goddess

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters mentioned here except for Leah.

Thanks for reviewing! I never realized that getting reviews could make you so happy...

**Helldarkangel1** – Thank you! I'm glad you found it so interesting. Hopefully you'll like the sequel that I'm planning. Yes, Ginny does have a concussion; Madam Pomfrey tells her in this chapter.

**amrawo** – Thanks! Glad you like it! Hopefully, I'll post the other chapters soon.

**moony's number 1 **– Yay! It's better crap: ) Same, I love a story with a HarryGinnyDraco triangle...hopefully my story won't be the same as the others. It probably will be. :(. I love your penname!

**basketball15** – Thanks! Well, I now realize that the "previews" just gave away the whole story. Dammit! )

Chapter Two

Ginny woke up, her head aching. _What the hell happened? And where the bloody hell am I? _She searched her brain for a hint to why she was in the Hospital Wing when Madam Pomfrey cried, "Oh! You're awake! How're you feeling?"

"Terrible. My head feels like it's been hit by a Bludger," Ginny replied.

"Of course it feels like that, Miss Weasley! That's exactly what happened! Some parts of your skull were broken but I quickly fixed that. I gave you a potion to stop the bruising but you still have a mild concussion and you'll probably have to stay here for the night," Madam Pomfrey said as she felt her forehead. Suddenly, a wave of dizziness overcame her. _Damn concussion, _she thought.

"How long have I been here?" Ginny asked.

"Three days."

"Merlin's beard! What about my studies?"

"Don't worry, your friends agreed to provide you with your homework and books and here they are!" Madam Pomfrey soothed and Leah, Colin and the Golden Trio zoomed in.

"Ginny! How're you feeling?" Colin asked.

"We've been so worried about you! Mum's gone round the bend!" Ron said.

"I'm fine, guys. Thanks for caring, though," Ginny said, smiling. The smile soon disappeared as she saw the load of homework the teachers set them.

"Holy shit! Why do we have so much? I've only been out for one school day!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Well, we do have NEWTs next year so the teachers went mad and gave us this," Leah said matter-of-factly.

"Urgh, I'll never finish this," Ginny groaned as she picked up her quill.

* * *

The next day, Ginny was finally let out of the Hospital Wing with much mollycoddling from Madam Pomfrey. She, Leah and Colin went to breakfast, listening to Colin blabbering on about a new camera that he got for his birthday and he seemed to not notice Leah staring at him dreamily and Ginny inwardly smirked.

She saw her brother and Hermione bickering about Ron violating his Head Boy duties. Hermione was (obviously) Head Girl.

_Those two are so irritating. Everyone knows about their feelings for each other except for them. Times would be so much more peaceful if they were snogging instead of bickering like an old married couple._ She looked at Harry and she could see he was the same thing. Ginny caught his eye and they smiled. _If only he could smile like that more often. _

But Harry's amused look soon faded as he scanned the Daily Prophet for news. Ginny snatched it from Leah (who was still staring at Colin) and saw that there was another Death Eater attack in Diagon Alley. _God, I can't believe the Ministry could be so reckless. Fifty people killed! Ten of them were Aurors! _Ginny finished her breakfast and got up.

"Bye, Lee, bye, Col! Have fun in Charms!" Ginny was moved up to the seventh-year NEWT Potions class, as Snape was impressed by her skills in that subject, even though she was a Weasley and a Gryffindor. She also took Healing Classes with Madam Pomfrey, with Hermione for company. Ginny was brought out of her thoughts when she felt someone bumping into her and she lost her balance, dropping her books. She looked up and saw it was the amazing bouncing ferret, Malfoy.

* * *

Draco sat silently at the Slytherin table, wishing Pansy Parkinson would just leave him alone. She was the biggest slut in the school and thought that Draco was madly in love with her. _As well as the biggest slut, she has to be the biggest dumbarse. How could anyone like her?_ She always fawned over him, calling him "Drakey". Speak of the devil, she was calling him.

"Oh, Drakey! You are coming to Hogsmeade with me, right Drakey?"

"My name is DRACO," he said through gritted teeth, "And no, I will not go to Hogsmeade with you. When will your two brain cells in your thick skull realise that I do NOT like you and I will NOT marry you?"

Pansy looked stunned. The only thing she could do for 5 seconds was blink. _Yes! It worked! Go me!_ Then..."Oh, Drakey, you are soo funny! Of course you like me! Hahahaha!" She laughed, even though it really wasn't amusing at all. Rolling his eyes, Draco stood up and set off for Potions.

_How could anyone be that thick? I don't know how she does it._ Suddenly, he felt someone crash into him and books flew everywhere. Draco's eyes flew open and saw it was Weaselette. His eyes immediately hardened.

"How am I not surprised? A Weasley crashing into me on purpose, just to touch a robe that isn't second-hand," Draco drawled.

"Excuse me? You're the one who bumped into me! And at least I have people who care about me, not just expensive robes and two lumps of muscle people call friends!" she spat, her eyes ablaze.

"You know, you should really be more polite to me considering I saved your pretty little arse the other day," he said smoothly. Draco smirked as he saw Ginny's eyes widen and her mouth opened and closed, like a hyperventilating goldfish.

"YOU! B-but it can't be you! I mean, you're the most conceited git in the whole world – including muggle!" Ginny shrieked.

"Well, at least I'm not Potty. Potty's always brooding these days; it's a miracle how Weasley and Granger still hang out with him. Did you know that Potty went after the Snitch instead of you? I don't blame him; the Snitch is actually worth SOMETHING," Draco taunted.

"Harry's got a lot to be upset about! (A/N: reference to Cassandra Claire's A Lot to be Upset About. Go read it!) I don't care if you think I'm not worth anything because I am actually cared for, unlike you! So just fuck off!"

"Ooh, stre-ssy...time of the month?" Draco mocked. What Draco didn't know was that the one thing Ginny hated the most in this world was time of the month jokes.

Without knowing it, Ginny stepped closer to Malfoy with her fists clenched and raised her right fist and knocked it against Malfoy's nose. _Crack!_ That very noise gave Ginny the most immense feeling of satisfaction. The force of Ginny's blow made Malfoy fall to the floor.

"BLOODY HELL! Weasel, where did you learn do (to) do dat (that)?" Malfoy shouted, grabbing his (now bloody) nose.

"I grew up with six brothers, Ferret boy! Now, that's what you get for messing with a Weasley!" Ginny said, towering over the ferret. She saw the Golden Trio rushing over to see what happened.

"GINNY! What did you do? I heard shouting! What's Malfoy doing here?" Ron said as his face contorted with confusion.

"Well, he was dissing me so I punched him," she explained calmly.

"Whoa, Ginny, way to – I mean, as Head Boy, I will have to take 10 points from Gryffindor," Ron said hastily, cowering under Hermione's glare while Ginny and Harry snickered.

"Ginny, you better heal Malfoy before Snape gives you a detention," Harry said. She muttered a spell and tapped Malfoy's nose. It was still red but at least it wasn't bloody anymore.

Draco glared at them and set off for the dungeons. Ginny, Harry and Ron burst out laughing.

"You three! Stop laughing! Ginny, you shouldn't have done that. You could have gotten into a lot of trouble," Hermione scolded.

"Yeah, yeah, come on, lets go before Snape takes a thousand points off us," Ginny said.

* * *

"Today, we are going to start on making the Polyjuice Potion. I will put you into pairs so you can meet new people and socialize! Also, Valentines Day is coming up and I suggested a delivery! You can now display your love for your...lover!" Snape grinned at the class.

The class stared back. _Snape is definitely on crack_, Harry thought. _Or maybe he's drunk. Or maybe he had too much sugar. Or maybe – _"Harry! Snap out of it!" Ginny whispered. But that just resulted in Harry falling back into a daydream involving Ginny.

_She looks so beautiful like that...with her hair in its usual ponytail._ _sigh her hair...such a unique and vibrant shade of red...It's not orange, it's not auburn so what is it? Maybe I should call it – _"Er, Harry, why are you drooling?" Ron asked not-too-quietly.

"Now, here are your pairs," Snape said with a dazzling-Lockhart-ish smile. "Guy-Weasley and Granger – hehe," he giggled. The class continued staring. "Ahem, sorry about that, Crabbe and Parkinson, Goyle and Bulstrode, Zabini and Nott, Finnigan and Brown, Thomas and Patil...why do we have an odd number? Oh yeah, Longbottom's unconscious...well, I guess you three will have to work together! Potter, Girl-Weasley and Malfoy! Yay!" Snape shrieked.

Harry and Ginny exchanged looks. "At least we still have each other," Ginny said encouragingly, "Hopefully I can threaten him with my fist." And she smiled that amazing smile of hers and Harry went back into dream-land.

* * *

_Why, why does Snape have to be on crack today out of all days? Why today? Why the day the Weasel decked me? Why does she have to be so smitten with Potter? Why can't she be smitten with me? Wait, what? I don't want her to be smitten with me. Do I? Oh, I bet working for Voldemort would be easier than this. I can't like Weasley...she's too much of a Potter-wannabe. She's too stubborn and her punches hurt too much! Urgh..._

"Hey, Malfoy, shove over!" Ginny said, "You better be nice to us or I'll deck you again. This time injuring your lower regions will be included." Draco gulped and went to cursing the Polyjuice Potion.

A/N: Sorry about the brain-transplant-Snape and the rest of the weird chapter. I think I had too much sugar when I wrote it. Well, if you want to know what happened to good old Snapey you shall review and I shall tell you!


	3. Chapter Three

Things I'll Never Say

By Duck Goddess

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except Leah.

**Word Warrior of the Dark** – Thanks! I never thought this one was good...ones in other stories I found are even better...but of course, I can't resist putting in some G/D fluff...so if there isn't enough G/H just tell me!

**amrawo** – Thanks for another great review! I'm glad you found Snape on crack funny...it was a bit exaggerated for my liking...oh well, writers never like their work.

**Helldarkangel1** – Thank you! I never thought of the fact that Snape taking crack was a good thing...I just finished writing the last chapter of this so I should update soon...

**basketball15** – Yay! You still like my story! –squeals and jumps up and down-

I'm really not crazy...really!

Chapter Three

"Why does Colin have to be so oblivious? Why can't he see that I would give anything to smother him with kisses? Why can't he see that I would give anything to see his lovely body all over again, especially his censored censored censored!" (A/N: I don't want to scar young, innocent minds!) Leah gushed while Ginny and Hermione gagged.

Ginny and Leah were in Hermione's Head Girl Dorm since they didn't want to spend that night with slutty bitches asking them 'Why don't you have a boyfriend?' or 'Why don't you wear tons and tons of make-up like we do and act like whores?' They were discussing the war first but then moved on to a totally different topic thanks to Leah.

"Eww...Lee, just remember he's my best friend as well so I don't need to know the details," Ginny said, her face pale. _Thank God Hermione never walked in on MY dear brother changing shudders. _

"I WISH I walked in on Ron changing when I went to their dorm..." Hermione said wistfully.

"Oh God, can we please change the subject of walking in on guys changing? First you talk about Col, then RON who may I remind you is my BROTHER, Herm, who's next, Malfoy?" Ginny said.

"I bet you'd like that, Gin," Leah said with a sly grin on her face. Ginny scowled and whacked Leah upside the head._ She should know that I don't like him. Okay, so he may be really good-looking and maybe he DID save my life but...okay so I do like him a bit. He's so evil its actually attractive. I think I'll try to keep that private._

"Hermione, what is it like to be in love?" Ginny asked her as soon as Leah began snoring. She had been wondering about that since Leah mentioned Malfoy.

"Well, it's painful," Hermione said matter-of-factly, "But you get the most wonderful feeling when you're around him. Why? Do you fancy Harry again?"

"No. At least, I don't think I do," Ginny said, frowning to herself.

"Yeah, sure," Hermione said, grinning. Ginny rolled her eyes.

* * *

When Ginny entered the Common Room the next day, she found that everyone seemed to be in pairs. Ron and Hermione were bickering (surprise, surprise), Leah and Colin were doing their homework together, Seamus and Lavender were eating each others' faces off and the strangest sight was Luna sitting on Neville's lap.

_Geez, has everyone in the school found their soul mate? _She saw Harry sitting by himself i.e. being ignored by Ron and Herm so she walked over.

"Hey, Harry. What's up? You look like you're in another world." He looked up and smiled.

"Hi, Gin. Just thinking..." he replied, looking grim.

"Well, if you ever need to talk, I'm here for you," Ginny said and turned to go to sit with Colin and Leah but a warm hand grabbed her wrist.

"Please, stay," Harry said and for the first time in months, Ginny thought she saw the familiar warm twinkle in his emerald-green eyes. _Wow, big change from the conceited git in fourth year. _

"So, whatcha thinking about?" she asked.

"Well, I'm mostly asking myself stuff like 'How the hell am I going to defeat Voldemort' and 'When the hell are Ron and Herm going to stop acting so bloody annoying and just go into a broom cupboard and snog'," he said, grinning. Ginny laughed.

"I've been wondering about the wonderful Heads myself. But about the Moldie Voldie part, well, I'm going to be honest with you instead of do that cliché crap like 'Oh, I have faith in you, so of course you can do it!' I honestly don't know how you're going to defeat him. If you defeat him, you'll save the world. If you don't defeat him, the world is going to be ruined and everyone will hate you; so no pressure, Harry."

"Gee, I feel so much better," Harry said sarkily.

"Oh, come on, we have to get to Potions. Hopefully Snape's on crack/sugar/alcohol again."

* * *

Snape was yet again on crack/sugar/alcohol. This time, he was staring dreamily at a mysterious photo in his hands. No one dared to remind him that he was drooling. Since Neville was conscious again, he forced Harry to go work with him so Ginny had to fend off Malfoy by herself.

"Snape's gone round the bend," Draco murmured.

"No shit, Sherlock," Ginny replied, "pass the burdock root." He handed it to her but he dropped it and the root rolled off.

"Oh no," Ginny moaned, "we only have one and it's the most important ingredient right now..."

"So what do we do?" Draco asked.

"Malfoy, could you please use your two brain cells that are rattling around each other? We have to go find it." she ordered and crouched down.

"I'm not going to go look for it! I'm a Malfoy! Malfoys don't spend their precious time looking for stupid damn roots!" Draco protested.

"Well, then you should learn how to!" Ginny said.

"You do it if you're so clever!" Draco said, folding his arms over his chest.

"Malfoy, if you don't do it now, I will do what I said I'd do to you when Snape partnered us!" Ginny threatened. Draco quickly obliged.

Draco and Ginny looked left and right until Draco spotted it under Ron and Hermione's table. Ginny seemed to have spotted it as well. They raced to the burdock root. _She really wants the burdock root, doesn't she? Well, too bad, I'm going to get it first._

They got to the table at the same time and Ginny's hand shot out and grabbed it.

"Oi! I got here first!" Draco hissed (not that he needed too because Snape was too busy staring at a picture of coughMCGONAGOLLcough)

"Yeah? Well, I got the burdock root first!" Ginny said, looking smug. _Wait a minute...why am I so desperate for a burdock root? I'm a Malfoy...Malfoys don't fight for measly roots. Do we?_

"Why am I fighting with YOU for a burdock root? This is too beneath me," Draco said, waving his hand. For some strange reason, Ginny burst out laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" Draco demanded.

"You look like a girl when you do that!" Ginny said in between giggles and did an imitation of Draco. Then Draco burst out laughing and soon they were both leaning on each other, giggling and snickering. A few seconds later, they stopped laughing and they looked at each other.

"That was weird," Ginny commented.

"No shit, Sherlock," Draco said.

"Hey, you're stealing my line!" she protested, smiling. _She looks really nice like that,_ Draco thought.

_Wow, Malfoy actually laughed with me, not at me. That feels nice in a weird way,_ Ginny thought.

She looked at Draco to find that he was staring intently at her.

"What?" Ginny asked.

"Nothing," Draco said, blushing and looking away. _Wow, did Draco Malfoy just blush? Who are you and what have you done to the ice-cold bastard? Oh well, I like this one better and he's still hot, so I won't complain. _

"Are you blushing?" Ginny teased.

"NO! Why would I be blushing?" Draco said, trying to cover up his red face.

"Yeah sure, just deny it," Ginny said, smirking.

"Whatever."

"We should get back, Malfoy."

"Yeah, we should."

They both went back to their cauldron with secret grins on their faces.

* * *

"WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO BOSSY? WHY CAN'T YOU JUST BE NORMAL?" Ron shouted across the room.

"YOU THINK I'M BOSSY? WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO ANNOYING AND IMMATURE? WHY CAN'T YOU JUST GET AWAY FROM ME?" Hermione shouted back.

"Who do you think will profess their love first, Ron or Hermione?" Colin asked.

"Ron," Leah said, "He's much more honest and is dumb enough to let that slip!" They burst out laughing.

"So...are you going to Hogsmeade with anyone? I heard there's one on Valentines Day, as well as a delivery." Colin said, trying to act casual.

"If you're trying to ask me out, the answer's yes," she answered, grinning.

"Great! Erm, how do we tell Gin?"

"Don't worry, I know she won't mind."

"AARRGGHH! YOU KNOW WHY I BOSS YOU ABOUT AND NAG ABOUT YOUR NEWTS? IT'S BECAUSE I CARE ABOUT YOU! NO MATTER HOW MUCH WE BICKER, YOU'LL ALWAYS BE MY BEST FRIEND, GODDAMMIT!" Hermione screamed, her frizzy hair flying out. The whole common room went silent.

"Geez, Hermy, try to hold SOMETHING back," Leah said.

Ginny and Harry stepped through the Portrait Hole. "What's going on?" Ginny asked. Everyone pointed to Ron and Hermione.

"Ah, I see. Well, I'm doing an investigation on wands so could I see yours?" Harry asked. Ron and Hermione handed theirs over.

"Thanks a lot," Harry said with a mischievous smile lighting up his face.

"Don't they need to go the toilet, everyone?" Ginny called and soon Ron and Hermione were locked in the loo. Shouts and threats could be heard.

"Harry, if you don't let me out now, I'll tell everyone about the time a few weeks ago in the dorm –" Ron was interrupted by Harry casting a silencing charm upon them. Half an hour later, the Gryffindors opened the door to discover Ron and Hermione on the floor, snogging each others' brains out.

"Eww...I think I'm scarred for life," Ginny groaned, "Lee, Col, why the hell are you holding hands?"

A/N: Sorry about this pointless chapter. It was just a way to get everyone together and to show the world Snape's unhealthy infatuation with McGonagoll. A bit of D/G for you D/G fans! Review please!


	4. Chapter Four

Things I'll Never Say

By Duck Goddess

Disclaimer: Still don't own anyone except Leah.

**basketball15** – lol I didn't know you would be so excited over another chapter...

**Helldarkangel1** – I love R/Hr...H/H just gives me the creeps...expect a little R/Hr one-shot from me to show what happened in the toilet...

**moony's number 1 **– I knew it was pointless! I love D/G...as much as I'd like this to be full of D/G every single chapter, I have to have some one-sided H/G. Hopefully I can actually achieve that.

**numblover** – I've actually written the last chapter of the story but I won't update every day...have to keep the fans on their toes!

**amrawo** – Thanks! People seem to enjoy the R/Hr scene...which is good! I like the D/G bit as well...better than the "H/G" bits...have fun at camp!I wish I could update before you left but my computer had a virus and I had to fix it.

**eatingmania** – Thanks! Glad you liked it! Lol, don't you already know how it goes?

**Word Warrior of the Dark** – Thank you! Lol, you're not the only one who said it was pointless…ah well. I can't remember if Draco blushes in any other chapters…but I can just imagine him doing that. So cute! –pinches Draco's cheeks-

**azimataiji** – I will update sooner next time…I really don't want to die as a 12-year-old. I'm glad you actually read the story. If you didn't, I'd probably have killed you.

I'm so sorry I haven't updated! My computer had a virus so I had to fix it and my computer got all messed up and I couldn't upload it on the school computers for some weird reason. I probably won't be able to update as frequently as before...really sorry!

Good news for people who actually like this story: there's a sequel coming soon! It SHOULD be called Hanging By A Moment but I might change my mind. I've also posted an R/Hr one-shot about what REALLY happened when Harry and Ginny locked them in the toilet in Chapter 3. It's called Locked in the Loo (how original).

Chapter Four

Draco sat in his dorm, feeling happier than Dobby when he got freed. _But I'm not a house-elf. I'm just a rich, good-looking guy who's in love. I'll forever worship the burdock root. She actually laughed with me and leaned on me! She must know how I think of her now. What if she doesn't? If I don't tell her, I'll explode. Wait…I got it! I amaze myself sometimes. _A light bulb seemed to light up above Draco's head and he got his quill and some parchment.

* * *

Ginny and Leah returned to their dorm after all the excitement over Ron and Hermione's new confessions, to find an eagle owl on her bed.

"Is it me or does that owl look familiar?" Ginny asked Leah.

"I think it's just you," Leah replied and went to the loo.

Ginny sat down on her bed and took the letter from the owl. She opened it and it said:

_Dear Ginny,_

_Roses are red, violets are blue, _

_I'm a hunky stud and I want you._

_Love,_

_Your Secret Admirer_

_He's obviously not the greatest poet,_ Ginny thought. (A/N: Thank you so much, Tiger Lilly Cayla, for this wonderful poem!) _He's obviously very egotistical...I'm a hunky stud? _Ginny smirked and burst out laughing. _God, this is so embarrassing...what if someone like...DRACO MALFOY finds out? _

_But what if it's not a guy? What if it's from Gred and Forge? They're DEFINITELY not guys. If it is them, their secrets about Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes and their rendezvous with their girlfriends aren't going to stay secret for long...grins evilly_

_But what if it is real? Bill's right...I really do need therapy._

"LEAH NATALIE CAMPBELL! GET YOUR ARSE OUT OF THE TOILET NOW!" Ginny screamed.

"What the fuck? What's going on?" Leah demanded.

Ginny showed her the love letter and she started jumping up and down and squealing...like a GIRLY. NOO!

"Um...Lee, I think you can stop jumping around now," she said.

"Oh Gosh, you got a love letter! Who do you think its from?" Leah asked.

"That's why I need you. Do you think its real because it isn't very...romantic. I mean, 'what I don't get is why I love you'? Do you think it could be Gred and Forge?"

"Okay, you're right about the crap poetry part, but I don't think its from your brothers," Leah said.

"Why not? They sent the horrible valentine to Harry in first year," Ginny said, blushing at the thought. Leah started snickering.

"Some friend you are!" Ginny snapped.

"I know! It might be from Harry! He's been staring at you a lot lately," Leah suggested.

"I doubt it. But remember, you can't tell Colin otherwise he'd tell Ron and then he'd tell Lavender or something and then the whole school would know! So you CANNOT tell. UNDERSTOOD?" Ginny snarled.

"Yup!" Leah said. _I will find out who this 'secret admirer' is. I will hunt him down. Trying to do me will not be easy. _

* * *

None of the guys in her life acted differently towards Ginny in the next few days except (surprisingly) Harry and Draco. Well, Ron let her have the last piece of bacon at breakfast but that didn't count. Harry was acting really shy in front of her and Draco was being a lot nicer to her. Maybe his opinion of Ginny changed ever since the burdock root incident.

_It can't be them. Could it? I mean, Draco practically hates me...right? Well, he is being nice to me and he did laugh with me. But Harry would NEVER like me...we're practically siblings! __That would just be...revolting? Well, the idea of it doesn't make me sick its just...its HARRY. I might have liked him but I don't anymore...do I? The house-elves better have some tuna!_

Harry was eating breakfast and staring at Ginny. It wasn't just her looks that awed him. It was how she always seemed to think of a witty comeback to Ron or a piece of scum like Malfoy. How she always seemed to be at ease. How she could be happy again after a traumatic incident like the Chamber.

_I need to tell her. If I don't, I'll just explode. _But suddenly, a voice in his head that sounded a lot like Hermione said, "She doesn't like you anymore, remember? She GAVE UP on you!" _She gave up. It doesn't mean she got over me._

Harry tried to search Ginny's warm brown eyes for a clue to working out her feelings for him but it was no use. When she was upset, she would normally hide her emotions that could come out in her eyes and be silent. _Why is she upset? Oh yeah, the house-elves ran out of tuna. _

Ginny, Leah, Colin and the Golden Trio were sitting at lunch when a piece of paper was flying and landed on Ginny's plate. She opened it and read: _We need to add the bicorn horn. Meet me at the Dungeons after your last class. DM. _She looked over at him and nodded. He smiled. She grinned back and finished eating, feeling better than ever. _Things would be perfect if I had some tuna right now. Yum...Tuna! drools_

Then, yet another note sailed over on Ginny's plate. She unravelled it and read: _Ginny, I need to talk to you. Can you meet me by the lake after you finish lunch? Harry._ Ginny glanced at him. _Why does he need to talk to me? OOH! Maybe he found out something about Ron and he likes me better so he's giving it to me as blackmail material! YAY! _

* * *

Draco saw Potter sending that note to the object of his affection. _Great. Looks like I'm not the only one who has an unhealthy infatuation. _He saw Potter walk out of the Great Hall and a few seconds later, Ginny went out as well. _I knew it. Potter wants to go out with her. Now she'll think he sent it to her. Life sucks._

* * *

Ginny saw Harry by the lake and rushed over. "Hey! So what's the blackmail material?" she asked quickly. Harry looked confused.

"Er...there is no blackmail material," he explained, "I just need to talk to you, that's all."

"Oh..." Ginny said, disappointed. _Dammit! I was this close!_

"Okay," Harry breathed in deeply and said, "Ginny, I need to tell you something. There's this...bloke who really likes you and loves you more than anyone. Well, maybe except your family. This guy stares at you with every opportunity he can get and really admires and respects you."

"Oh my God..." Ginny said, "YOU KNOW WHO SENT THE LOVE LETTERS! TELL ME NOW, OR I'LL KILL YOU!"

"What love letters?" Harry asked, puzzled.

"DON'T DENY IT, HARRY, YOU KNOW WHO SENT THE LOVE LETTERS! NOW TELL ME NOW BEFORE I KICK YOU IN THE NUTS SO HARD YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO HAVE BABIES!" Ginny threatened.

"GINNY! THE GUY WHO LOVES YOU IS ME!" Harry shouted back. For a moment, Ginny seemed shocked. All the anger seemed to be replaced by monumental shock. Then...

"YOU EGOTISTICAL BIGHEAD!" she screamed.

"W-wh-what?" Harry stuttered, backing away.

"YOU CALLED YOURSELF A HUNKY STUD! THAT IS SO FUNNY! BUT IT SOUNDED REALLY COCKY AT THE SAME TIME!" Ginny shouted, who was now rolling on the floor, laughing her arse off.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked, trying to calm her down.

"I TOLD YOU BEFORE, DON'T TRY TO DENY IT!"

"Um...this is obviously a big misunderstanding. I never sent any love letters; I swear on...the Prophecy!" Harry said desperately.

Ginny stopped. She knew how Harry felt about the Prophecy; it was a sensitive subject for him.

"Okay, you didn't send the love letters?" she asked. Harry nodded.

"But do you really love me?" Harry nodded again.

"Oh my God..." Ginny said. Harry rolled his eyes. _We're back to square one,_ he thought.

"I – I, why the hell did you tell me?" she asked.

"Um, don't shrinks always say its better to let your feelings out?"

"Harry, my boy, you still have so much to learn. It's better to live in denial than in reality," Ginny joked.

"Ginny, this is no time for jokes," Harry said.

"Alright, alright. Well, if you're going to ask me out, the answer's I don't know. I need some time to think. My small brain cannot process this so quickly."

"Well, do you fancy me then?" Harry asked.

"I don't know," Ginny said siriusly/seriously (A/N: sorry, just HAD to add a Sirius/Serious joke somewhere), "I mean, I used to have this unrequited crush on you and now YOU have a crush on me. I won't say it's unrequited because I don't know whether it is or it isn't. It has been a very confusing time for me lately and I'm craving tuna but the damn house-elves ran out! Now, do you see why I'm so confused? I NEED TUNA!" Ginny stormed off in a quest for tuna, leaving Harry slightly freaked out.

A/N: Does that count as H/G action? Maybe one-sided H/G. Oh well, I love H/G as much as D/G!

Originally written: April 2005


	5. Chapter Five

Things I'll Never Say

By Duck Goddess

Disclaimer: Don't own anything (including Iris by Goo Goo Dolls) and Leah.

Thanks to all my reviewers! I'm so glad I finally got rid of that damn virus!

**Helldarkangel1** – Thanks! I loved writing about Ginny's tuna obsession since I LOVE tuna...it's the best food ever!

**basketball15** – Yup, I originally wrote that chappie in April. Hmm...the word 'egotistical'...doesn't it remind you of Lily and James?

**mairead** – Yes, he is on crack. I loved writing about that side of him!

**justahpfan** – Thanks! Glad you liked it. Lol, yeah, I have to admit it is a bit freaky but I loved writing it since I have an unhealthy infatuation with tuna myself...I'm not sure if I'll be able to update soon next time, though. I just realized something. Ironically, you reviewed my friend's story and I'm her beta! Lol. I laugh at weird things.

**Riality** – Wow! I've never gotten such a review before. I'm really, really glad I'm your hero! –blushes- I'm sorry but I have no idea whether or not I'll be able to update soon next time since I have a virus and I transferred it onto my sis' laptop and she banned me from ever updating on her laptop ever again. 

**eatingmania** – Yes, I am writing about Ginny. Although she possesses my infatuation with tuna, she has a totally different character. Well, that's what I think anyways.

**iluvbeingme23** – Thanks! I'm not sure if I can update soon, though. I love your penname!

**jenny** – I love writing D/G but I like H/G as well. I'm actually an H/G shipper in canon. I liked the poem as well. I didn't write it though - Tiger Lilly Cayla did. Thank her!

**Nerual Serip** **aka Tiger Lilly Cayla** – LOL you copied my name-spelt-backwards thing! Is your comp okay? Why shouldn't you be reviewing? And, um, I've read your fic, I just haven't reviewed because I'm banned, remember? I love tuna too!

**azimataiji** – Geez, calm down, woman! I told you, I have a virus so I can't update frequently! Anyways, how is it embarrassing? Thanks for the review!

People who actually LIKE this story or my writing: Locked in the Loo is finally posted! It's the R/Hr one-shot I promised you.

Also, Happy Birthday, Draco! I just checked MuggleNet and realized that Draco's birthday is on June 5th. I was originally going to have his birthday on April 9th but oh well. Close enough. I'll probably celebrate his birthday in You Set Me Free, the last story in the trilogy.

Chapter Five

Ginny set off to the dungeons to meet Draco after going to the Kitchens. The strange thing was, she was arguing with herself. _Should I tell Harry that I fancy him? And I STILL don't have any tuna!_

**No. Face the truth, Gin. You got over him in fourth year. **

_But he looked so helpless and sincere._

**What the hell has happened to you? Hello, Gred, Forge and Ron. They could ask him to do this to distract you.**

_Harry's not the kind of person who would listen to them. He's my FRIEND, Goddammit. _

**That is why you should just tell him you don't fancy him because YOU DON'T. Friends appreciate honesty.**

_Cut the crap. You know you don't believe what you just said._

**Why do you have to be so bloody smart?**

"Malfoy!" Ginny called when she caught sight of him.

"Hi," Draco greeted monotonously.

"Er...what's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing, let's get to work," Draco snapped and stalked into the dungeons.

"Okay," Ginny said. _Geez, what's eating him up?_

"So...why are you so cheerful? Did Potty finally ask you out?" he asked as he added the bicorn horn.

"Not really...he just said that he liked me, that's all," Ginny replied, carefully not looking at him.

"What did you say?" Draco said, trying to be casual.

"I said that I needed time to process it, since my brain is not big enough to contain that much info. And I need some tuna to help me think."

There was silence after that but Ginny soon broke it.

"Hey...you're a guy right?" Ginny said.

"Hmm...that's a difficult question but the answer is no, I'm not a guy," Draco said snarkily.

"Okay...the thing is, I don't like Harry but he's one of my best friends and I don't want to hurt his feelings," she explained, "So what should I do?"

"Just tell him, he needs to suck it up and get over it," Draco said oh-so-kindly.

Ginny didn't answer. _That's weird; she usually has some witty comeback. I guess the thing with Scarhead really affected her. She looks so unlike herself. _It was true. Ginny's chocolate brown eyes, normally filled with an eternal flame, were shut, her eyelashes wet. Her lips, normally drew in a tight thin line, were drooping down. _She looks beautiful even when she's upset. She's the only one who really sees me._

"You're the only one who sees me, Ginny, that I'm not just some Death-Eater-to be. It's strange, I don't want to be Dumbledore's little saint like Potter but I don't want to be some Voldemort-worshipper either."

"How do I know you're not a worshipper?" she asked.

"Oh please, I'd rather be my father's house-elf than work for Voldemort." Ginny smiled, her eyes still closed.

Subconsciously, Draco moved closer to Ginny until he could count every freckle on her face and kissed her. Ginny's eyes snapped open. _What the fuck is going on? _She could see Draco's pale face reflecting the moonlight; she could feel his soft lips moving on hers. Ginny felt his tongue slowly slip into her mouth and acting out of shock, she pulled away and slapped him with all her might.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" Ginny and Draco shouted in unison. A red handprint was now embellished on his face. Draco could see the fire in her eyes again and her lips were red from the pressure he applied. Her hair was dancing in deep red and gold waves. Before Draco could stop her, Ginny turned and ran from the dungeons.

_What the hell did I just do? Why the hell did I just kiss her? _

**Ya know, Draco, if you needed to snog someone just go get Pansy. She'd make out with ANYONE, even Voldemort. And he'd probably kill her in the process. **

_Shut up, you. Okay, time to apologize to her. How?_

**She probably won't want to talk to you. Girls are like that.**

_And you're some expert on girls, eh?_

**Well, its not like you're so good.**

_Maybe I should send her another thing. Not a poem. Do you think she'd like a song?_

**No.**

_Didn't I tell you to shut up?_

Draco snapped out of his feuding with himself as he heard a voice saying, "Stay away from her, Malfoy." He looked up and instantly narrowed his eyes. "Weasley, what the hell are you doing here?" Draco sneered.

"I forgot my textbook. I know you may hate us but don't use Ginny so you can get to us. She's innocent," Ron said angrily.

"She's not as innocent as you think. Maybe if you started caring more about her, you could get to know her better," Draco snapped.

"How would you know about us? You don't even know the meaning of family. Your family is evil and you're going to be a Death Eater just like your lovely, caring father," Ron hissed.

"Do you know what your problem is, Weasley? You judge people from what their family did. You're calling me an evil bastard when you don't even know me!"

"You know what you are, Malfoy? A HYPOCRITE! You say that I judge people from what their family does? Remember all those times you called Hermione a mudblood?"

"I've changed since then," Draco muttered, "And Ginny saw that. She knows that. That's why I kissed her."

"YOU LOVE HER?" Ron shouted.

"Merlin's beard, do you ever shut up?" Draco hissed, looking around to see if anyone heard.

"If you love her, prove it. Tell me how you feel about her," Ron said, folding his arms over his chest.

"I can't do that, you're her brother!" Draco said.

"Tell me!" Ron said menacingly.

"FINE! I think she's the most beautiful woman ever to exist in the universe, she's the cleverest and she's definitely the most sarcastic. Is that good enough?"

"If you hurt her, Malfoy, you'll have eight Weasleys after your blood," Ron warned and left the dungeons with his textbook.

* * *

Ginny continued running, even though she was a long way from the dungeons. She was getting closer to the Gryffindor Common Room when she saw Harry.

"Ginny!" Harry said, "I've been looking for you!"

"Hi Harry," Ginny said, checking to see if Draco was nearby.

"Well, I was wondering if you'd like to come with me to the next Hogsmeade visit?"

"Yeah, sure," Ginny replied, even though she didn't know what the question was.

"Great!" Harry said in a very chipper way and bounced off through the Portrait Hole.

_Thank God he's not here. I don't know how the hell we're going to work together in Potions. Wait...what did Harry just ask me? Oh yeah, something to do with a Hogsmeade visit...I'll check when that's on. _Ginny went into the Common Room and looked at the notice board. They were all to do with...-drum roll- Valentines Day. _Oh shit._

The Hogsmeade visit was on Valentines Day, there was yet another delivery etc. _SHIT! What the hell did I just get myself into? Okay, therapy time! _She caught sight of Colin sitting by the fire.

"Hey, Colin," she greeted, sitting next to him.

"Hi, Gin. What's up?" he asked.

"Okay, when a guy you think you have feelings for kisses you, does he mean it or is he just messing with me?"

"Why? Who kissed you?" Colin asked eagerly, "Is it Harry?"

"No. It's...okay, don't freak out, alright?"

"Sure." Ginny proceeded to tell him all that happened since the Quidditch match.

"Holy shit," Colin swore, "Draco Malfoy? I mean, he used to call me a Mudblood!"

"He's changed, I swear. Besides, if he calls you a Mudblood again, I will kick his arse! Anyways, I'm gonna go up to the dorm," she said and left.

She arrived at the dorm to find the same eagle owl sitting on her bed. _Great, more crappy poems. _Ginny slit open the envelope but was surprised to find that it was empty. Instead, a song was playing. "Huh?"

It was Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls. (A/N: I'd love to put the lyrics here but the damn people don't allow that anymore so just listen to it while you read this). _Merlin's beard! _Ginny loved that song and soon found herself singing along with it. As the song ended, letters formed above the envelope saying: I'M SORRY. LOVE, YOUR SECRET ADMIRER.

"How did he know that's my favourite song?" Ginny asked herself. "Oh Merlin, he better not be stalking me! Holy cow, I have a stalker!"

"You have a stalker?" Leah asked arriving at the dorm since Colin had to go do Prefect duties.

"My secret admirer knows what my favourite song is!" Ginny said hysterically.

"How do you know it isn't Harry?" Leah said, grinning.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you!" So Ginny explained to Leah what happened in that very weird day.

"So Harry's not your secret admirer. Well, whoever it is, I don't think he's stalking you. Has it ever occured to you that he just likes it as well?" said Leah, the ever-so-practical one.

"Oh yeah, he said he was sorry. I don't know why he would say that," Ginny said, her face screwed up with confusion.

"Well, Malfoy kissed you, didn't he?" Leah said, lying down beside her.

"But it doesn't mean that he's my 'secret admirer'. I mean, he's not the type of person who would do that," Ginny said.

"Urgh, sometimes you and your brothers are too similar," Leah said, getting up.

"Hey! Just because we all have red hair it doesn't mean we're too similar!" Ginny protested.

"Merlin, you had better get some more brain cells before I kill you!" Leah growled, going into the loo.

"Seriously, apart from red hair and Quidditch, how are we similar?" Ginny asked through the door.

"You're all thick-skulled!" Leah shouted back.

A/N: I love the song Iris! Please review!

Originally written: May 2005


	6. Chapter Six

Things I'll Never Say

By Duck Goddess

Disclaimer: Don't own anything mentioned here except Leah and the plot.

**basketball15** – Oh yeah, I thought I wasn't going to update till Wednesday but I didn't stay after school so I had time to update. Woohoo! Um, how the hell does it remind you of English? I mean, Ginny going to meet Draco doesn't really remind me of spelling tests and all that crap.

**azimataiji** – we all what? LOL I'm always getting so confused lately.

**blackdragonhk** – Yay! You reviewed! So happy now! –fangirl squeals-Thank you! Remember to review next time I update. Damn slitty-eye thing…

**eatingmania** – Thanks! LOL you said "nice" twice…hey that rhymes!

**kate** – Yes. Snape is on crack. He's in love as well.

Chapter Six

Draco stalked past the notice board in the Common Room when he spotted a Valentines Day notice. He read:

_Dear students,_

_Professor Snape has surprisingly suggested a Valentines Day Delivery. Do not worry, I will find a way to bring back the damn slimeball, although he is looking very sexy right now. Just like good old Gilderoy Lockhart. Oops, getting a little off-topic here. _I'm scarred for life, Draco thought.

_Anyways, the Valentines Day Delivery will take place on the morning of Valentines Day and you can send the following for the following price:_

_1 galleon for a rose_

_3 galleons for a box of Honeydukes' best chocolates_

_12 galleons for a bouquet of roses_

_If you would like to send your lover something, please take a form here and drop it off in the box in my office. I promise I won't peek! _

_Professor M. McGonagoll_

Draco looked at the notice in wonder. _Since when did McGonagoll fancy Snape? Okay, roses or chocolate? _Suddenly, a very high-pitched, squeaky voice interrupted his decision-making.

"Drakey!" Pansy Parkinson called, sauntering up to him in a very pink outfit that was very revealing. Draco wouldn't call her miniskirt a skirt; it was more like a belt.

"Drakey, you are sending me something in the delivery, right?" Pansy asked, batting her eyes.

"No, I am not," Draco said coolly.

"B-but y-y-you PROMISED!" she wailed, her eyes (that were lined thick with eyeliner) filling up with tears.

"NO! I NEVER PROMISED YOU! I DON'T FANCY YOU! JUST FORGET ABOUT ME! GO SNAG A MAN-WHORE INSTEAD AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" Draco shouted and he stormed off in a rage. _She has got to be the most infuriating creature ever to exist on this planet. Shit! I forgot the form!_

He went back to the notice and tore it off. Draco filled it in, carefully ticking the "anonymous" box. In the message, he wrote:

Happy Valentines Day, Ginny, even though I think you'll hate this day. I love you. Your Secret Admirer.

* * *

It was Valentines Day. Ginny opened her eyes and realised it was still dark outside. She suddenly groaned. _Damn Valentines Day! The damn dreaded day! I bet people don't even like celebrating the memory of St. Valentine! It has turned into a damn advertising project!_

Ginny tossed and turned, trying to get back to sleep and finally, she got up to go brush her teeth, still hearing Leah's snores and mumbles like 'Don't leave me, Col!' and 'The cheese looks yummy!'. Ginny smirked. _I guess Leah will never change. _The smirk soon faded as she realised today was her damn date with Harry.

_Why did I have to be so stupid? Why couldn't I have just told him? My damn conscience! It's a stupid conscience anyways! _Ginny put on a pair of jeans and a purple jumper and brushed her hair into its usual ponytail. She suddenly got an idea of how to wake Leah up.

"Leah! Colin's here and he wants to snog your brains out!" Ginny called.

"WHAT? WHERE IS HE?" Leah shrieked, instantly getting up.

Ginny burst out laughing and Leah took to whacking her with her pillow.

"You look very happy. Excited for your date with Harry?" Leah said innocently.

"Leah, you should know better. I don't fancy him. Now, I just wish I told him that," Ginny said wistfully.

"Oh well, he's cute with his bright green eyes and messy black hair," Leah said dreamily.

"What happened to Colin?" Ginny teased.

"I love Colin but it doesn't mean I can't talk about other guys."

"Anyways, I'm going to go down to breakfast. Wish me luck with the brooder," Ginny said.

Ginny went down to breakfast to see the Golden Trio. She caught Harry's eye and he blushed. Ginny raised her eyebrows and went over to them.

"Morning," Ginny said.

"Morning, Ginny," Ron and Hermione said in unison.

"Hi," Harry said, still blushing. _Something's wrong with him. Oh well, I'll ask him about it later. _

Ginny looked around and realized there were pink and red hearts everywhere. Snape was a replica of Lockhart, wearing robes of shocking pink, his greasy hair curly and his thin lips stretched into a big grin. Ginny inwardly shuddered. _The crack really must be getting to him. _McGonagoll was giving Snape looks throughout the whole meal.

Ginny felt a pair of grey eyes on her but she didn't turn around. She continued eating breakfast until...the Valentines Day Delivery.

Owls with pink polka-dots (A/N: if you've read Ally's World, think of Rowan's dyeing disaster) were flying in, dropping bouquets and chocolates on people's heads.

A pink-polka-dotted owl was flying closer to Ginny, causing Harry to blush even more. _Oh no. Please don't tell me he sent me something._ _Merlin, help me!_ But the strange thing was, another owl was coming closer as well. _What the fuck? _The first pink-polka-dotted owl dropped a box of chocolates on her head. "Ow!" Ginny cried, rubbing her sore head.

The message on the chocolates said:

_Happy Valentines Day, Ginny. I really, really like you._

_Love, Harry._

_So that's why he was blushing,_ Ginny thought as she glanced at him. He smiled nervously and she tried to smile back. But the second pink-polka-dotted owl dropped a bouquet of roses on her head.

_Okay, does Harry really need to send two things? This is getting embarrassing. Damn all those people to Voldemort if they're staring at me._

A dozen red roses were for her. They were beautifully wrapped and Ginny couldn't help but love them at first sight. The message said:

_Happy Valentines Day, Ginny, even though I think you'll hate this day. I love you._

_Love,_

_Your Secret Admirer._

_That guy again, _Ginny thought. Harry was trying to kill the roses with his eyes, Leah was smirking happily since Colin gave her roses as well, Colin and Ron were frowning (_So overprotective_, Ginny thought) and Hermione was shooting Ginny a look that said "tell me what the hell happened later."

_I wonder what Draco thinks. _She half-wanted to turn around to see what he thought but that would just make it too obvious that she thought it was him. _Ah, screw it,_ Ginny thought and she turned around.

Surprisingly but yet not surprisingly, Draco was sitting next to Blaise Zabini and calmly eating his bacon and eggs with Pansy pestering him about not giving her a gift. His cold eyes held no expression but Ginny knew that he was getting really, really pissed off.

Ginny felt relieved but upset at the same time. Was it Draco? Did he not have anything to say after the kiss? And would the house-elves ever get some tuna?

She felt a tap on her shoulder. Ginny turned around to see it was Harry.

"Do you want to go now?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure," Ginny replied, trying to squash the feeling of dread. Harry was her friend. He deserved to have a good time without a girl wondering about another guy.

* * *

Draco could feel her eyes on him. He tried to eat his breakfast but Pansy was still trying to get an answer out of him. _I WILL NOT LOOK AT HER, I WILL NOT LOOK AT HER, I WILL NOT LOOK AT HER, _he chanted in his brain.

Ginny turned back. Draco looked up to see a familiar black-haired figure approach her. _They're probably going on a perfect, flawless date. She's going to forget about me and Potter can win yet again._

He saw Ginny nod to Potter and they got up together and left. Draco angrily slammed down his fork and saw Blaise Zabini staring at him.

"What?" Draco snapped.

"You're in love," Blaise said wisely.

"How would you know?" Draco asked.

"You're angry and you keep staring at a certain redhead. Don't worry, I'll keep your secret," he whispered.

"I DO NOT like Weasley," Draco hissed.

"Don't worry, DRAKEY," Blaise teased, "I won't tell a soul about your sense of sexualtiy."

"Wait...you think I'm in love with the MALE WEASLEY?" Draco said; he was red in the face because he was going to blow up soon.

"No shit, Sherlock. Why else would you be staring at the Gryffs' table?" Blaise said as if Draco was meant to know this all along.

"Okay, you're just getting weird, Zabini," Draco said, "Are you going to Hogsmeade?"

"Hey, hey, I'm not gay like you, you know," Blaise said, backing away.

"For Merlin's sake, I'm NOT GAY! I need to spy on someone," Draco said irritably.

"Okay, I'll spy on Weasley with you," Blaise said, shrugging, "Hey, about before, I was just messing with you. I know you're in love with the female one. I'll leave you alone when you try to talk to her."

"Thanks," Draco said gratefully. _Wow, I actually thanked someone. This year is getting weirder by the second._

Draco and Blaise soon got up to go to the carriages.

"Hey, you are paying me, right?" Blaise asked.

"Ten galleons," Draco replied.

"Twenty," Blaise shot back.

"Fifteen," Draco said.

"Deal."

A/N: I love Blaise...please review!

Originally written: May 2005


	7. Chapter Seven

Things I'll Never Say

By Duck Goddess

Disclaimer: Don't own anything except plot and Leah.

Dammit, I only got ONE BLOODY REVIEW! And I have a lot more hits! So I'd appreciate it if you're just reading this story for some random reason, please leave a review!

**basketball15** – Er…what average? Shit, I'm supposed to be doing Maths but I keep getting distracted by the alluring ff-ness…

Chapter Seven

Ginny and Harry awkwardly walked to the carriages, both of them not knowing what to say to each other. Harry was hoping that it wouldn't be as disastrous as his date with Cho –shudders- and Ginny was hoping that it would end very, very soon.

"So...how are you?" Harry asked, soon regretting it. _You damn idiot! You just asked her that when we left!_ He mentally slapped himself.

Ginny gave him a weird look.

"I'm...fine," she replied. _Who am I kidding? This is the last place I want to be._ She tried to smile, hoping that he would take that as a sign that she was having a good time.

Harry smiled back and they entered the carriages, not knowing that Draco and Blaise were in the carriage behind them.

"So, when am I going to get the money?" Blaise asked. Draco paid no attention to him; he was too busy trying to see if Harry was doing anything 'inappropriate'.

"Malfoy!" Blaise cried, waving his hand in front of Draco's face.

"What?" he snapped.

"When am I going to get the money?" Blaise repeated.

"Later," Draco said and returned to his spying. Blaise sighed.

* * *

"Who do you think will win the Cup this year?" Harry asked, trying to make small talk.

"Hopefully the Cannons will," Ginny replied, the manic Quidditch glint back in her eyes.

"Is it another Weasley thing?" Harry teased, remembering Ron's Chudley Cannon Orange bedroom.

"Nah, I like the Cannons but I'm not obsessed with them and I don't try to stalk them either. Unlike someone else I know...coughRONcough" Ginny said, smirking.

Harry laughed. _Finally, we're not dancing around each other anymore,_ he thought.

"So do you want to go get a butterbeer?" Harry asked as soon as they got off the carriages.

"Sure," Ginny replied and they returned to their awkward state, Ginny keeping distance from him.

They went inside and sat in a booth.

"Um, I'll go get the drinks then," Harry said and left.

Ginny absently looked around the Three Broomsticks and spotted Leah and Colin talking closely. She waved to them but they were too busy talking and staring at each other. Ginny sighed. _This sucks; I don't have anyone to talk to...if only Hermione were here as well. I'd even be grateful if Ron were here, even though he is the biggest prat in the world. Not including Voldemort._

Harry came back with two butterbeers.

"I know you like it cold," Harry said, giving Ginny her drink.

"Thanks," she said with a strained smile.

They sipped their drinks quietly, not quite sure about what to say to each other.

"Okay, one thing that bothers me is that we're supposed to be friends. How come we're not talking?" Ginny blurted out. _Glad I got that off my chest._

Harry frowned.

"I don't know. I mean, we don't really hang out together outside of Hogwarts, apart from the Burrow and...you-know-where, so I guess it takes some time to adjust to it," Harry said. He couldn't bring up Number Twelve Grimmauld Place.

"Mmm," Ginny said, nodding her head. _That's stupid; we've been to Hogsmeade together before. I think the REAL reason is that we're bloody alone together!_

"Do you want to go to Honeydukes for some chocolate?" Harry asked.

"Um, Harry, you already got me some chocolate, remember?" Ginny said, thinking of the pink-polka-dotted owls.

Harry blushed. "Well, I want to get you some more," he reasoned.

"Fine, let's go." _Who could refuse some nice, milky Honeydukes' Best Chocolate?_

* * *

Draco and Blaise sat in the corner booth. Draco could tell that Ginny was bored and frustrated, as well as Blaise.

"You can leave if you want to, Zabini," Draco drawled, still staring at the redhead a few booths in front of them.

"I need to get the money first," Blaise said, drumming his fingers on the table.

"Here," Draco thrust fifteen galleons into his hands.

"Thanks! I didn't even do anything!" With that, he bounced off, grinning.

Draco shook his head, sighing. He turned his attention back to the Gryffindors. _I can't believe a girl like her is with a guy like HIM! What was she thinking? Potter's too damn perfect; he's a fake. Ginny needs a guy who has flaws; someone who can control her cursed temper without getting hurt...I guess I'll have to work on that then._

Draco snapped out of his thoughts and realized they were leaving. He waited for a few seconds before following them.

* * *

Ginny and Harry walked along the streets of Hogsmeade, passing the little cottages and shops. Both of them didn't know that a pale-haired boy was a few metres behind them, although Ginny did sense a presence. But there were lots of Hogwarts students walking around so she soon forgot about it.

They were passing Fred and George's outlet and Ginny wanted to see her brothers. They went inside.

"Hi, Forge!" Ginny greeted as she saw George.

"Ickle Ginnikins! You're all grown up! On a date with your beloved Boy-Who-Lived," George said, pretending to cry.

Both Harry and Ginny blushed. Draco was right outside the door, hearing everything they said.

"Where's Fred?" Harry asked.

"Why do you want to know where he is? Am I not good enough to entertain you lovebirds?" George said.

"No, he just likes Fred better," Ginny said, sticking her tongue out at him.

"You're making me cry again!" George said, sniffing.

"Ah, grow up," Ginny told him.

"Malfoy!" George suddenly cried. Surprisingly, he was grinning, with dollar signs in his eyes.

"Malfoy!" Harry snarled, having a totally different reaction. Ginny felt him tense up beside her.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Ginny asked anxiously. _God, you just had to do this to me, didn't you?_

"Now, now, Ginny, be nice to our customer," George said, mock scolding her.

"Yeah, Malfoy buys tons of our stuff," Fred said, coming out of the store room.

"Let's go, Gin," Harry said, pushing past Malfoy while glaring at him. Ginny looked at Draco before following Harry outside.

"So, what are you going to buy, Malfoy? Ferret pastries?" Fred asked innocently.

"Actually, I didn't come in here to buy anything. I just came in here to say hi," Draco said.

"Er, okay..." George said, exchanging glances with his twin.

"Yeah, I'll be going now. Bye!" Draco said hurriedly, rushing out of the door.

"That was weird, Forge. He didn't even blow up over the ferret pastries. And did you see the way he looked at Ginny?" Fred asked.

"Gred, you're imagining things. Come on, let's get back to work," George said and they went back to the store room.

* * *

Ginny couldn't help but think about the way Malfoy looked at her and Harry together. She could swear that she saw hurt in his eyes. _First time I actually sense a trace of emotion on his face. _Meanwhile, Harry was having other ideas about him.

"Damn Malfoy," Harry muttered.

"Oh come on, he's not that bad," Ginny said.

"Ginny, you don't understand."

"You think I don't understand? I think there are a hell of a lot of things that I understand more than you do! What makes you think I don't understand?" Ginny said angrily.

"You're naive, Ginny. Not everyone in the world is good."

"YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT? YOU REALLY ARE A FUCKING PRAT!" Ginny shrieked, drawing many stares.

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry," Harry whispered.

"Good," Ginny said coolly.

"How about I pay for what you buy at Honeydukes?" Harry suggested.

"Okay!" Ginny said, grinning. _That's what sugar does to her,_ Harry thought.

They went inside the store. Ginny selected some chocolate frogs, sugar quills, Bertie Bott's Every-Flavour Beans, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, pepper imps, levitating sherbet balls, chocolate fudge, strawberry flavoured chocoballs and a lot more. _How can she eat so much and still stay so thin?_ Harry asked himself.

While Ginny was snatching all that she could find, Harry went over to the Valentines' Specials. He found an enormous heart-shaped chocolate biscuit and decided to buy it. Harry waited for Ginny to finish getting all the sweets in the entire store and bought it. _Holy shit,_ _100 galleons!_

"Ginny, I want to give you something else," Harry said.

"What is it?" Ginny asked, sensing chocolate again. _Yum! This has got to be the best day of my life. I have enough sweets to last for the rest of the month!_

Harry gave her the heart-shaped chocolate biscuit.

"It's huge! Thank you!" Ginny squealed, launching herself at him. As they say, a way to a girl's heart is by giving her food.

She pulled away and found Harry slowly leaning down. Ginny slowly leaned back, trying to keep distance from him. Unfortunately, he didn't receive the signals and kissed her.

_This is weird! _That was the only thing that crossed Ginny's mind. She heard the door open and saw Draco standing in the doorway with a look of disgust and disappointment on his face. Her eyes widened. Ginny immediately pushed Harry away and slapped him as hard as she could. She turned back to Draco. It was too late. He was gone.

A/N: dun dun dun dun! What will Ginny do? Will poor Harry ever get Ginny to like him? What will Draco do? If you want the next chapter, REVIEW!

Originally written: May 2005


	8. Chapter Eight

Things I'll Never Say

By Duck Goddess

I would like to dedicate this chapter to Tiger Lilly Cayla. I'll miss you like hell and you'll always be my Charmed-HP-FF-AK-IZ-DF buddy/freak. You have to email me otherwise I'll get my minions to kill you via email. If you STILL don't reply, I'll go over there and kill you myself.

Disclaimer: don't own anything except plot and the lovely Leah.

Chapter Eight

Thanks for the reviews, reviewers!

**blackdragonhk** – That is NOT a crappy review! It's probably the most thoughtful one I've ever received although you still can't beat Riality. I doubt I'll get this published…I'll probably get sued. Please visit my author page over the summer for updates.

**moony's number 1** – LOL. Yeah, you get to see their reactions in this chappie. Hope you like it!

**NikkiEvans** – Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like it.

**basketball15** – Er…haha? LOL manra manra manra manra…the best of the best in the world! Oh God, I'm going to cry again…I'll call you if I cry so we can cry together! Yay! BTW, thanks for helping me on Friday night. I am eternally grateful.

**eatingmania** – Ahem. –coughs madly- You couldn't be more subtle, could you? Yes, I did change it. Now, Blaise is in it! The only reason why he's in this story is cuz he sounds really hot. LOL. I'm reminded of Drew Fuller…drools. I can't forget GIR though…drools even more.

Draco ran back to the carriages, fuming. _How could POTTER kiss her? Does she not realize that I am BETTER than the damn saviour? Okay, so maybe he saved the world but I am still BETTER! _

_How can she kiss him when a few days ago, I was in the position of Potter? Does she want to be with a saint? Well, to hell with her!_

Draco stopped. How could he think that about her? Maybe it was just all a big misunderstanding...Oh, please. _I saw them SNOGGING! _He stepped into the carriage.

_But it's no reason to be mad at Ginny..._

**You moron! Come on, she let him kiss her!**

_Maybe he forced it onto her..._

**Whatever. Frankly, I don't care anymore.**

_Yes you do._

**SHUT UP!**

Draco stared back at Hogsmeade. He thought he saw a flash of red hair flying across the town but he squashed the thought. **No thoughts of Ginny. Just get over her. She doesn't want to be with a guy like you. **

_Well, you can test it. Send her another love letter. See if she comes._

* * *

"So I'm guessing you didn't like the kiss?" Harry asked, his face red.

"I'm sorry! It was a reflex. I didn't mean to slap you," Ginny said quickly.

"It's okay," he said sadly, the disappointment evident in his voice.

"Harry, you're a really, really good friend of mine even though you can be the biggest prat in the whole entire world. That's why I can't go out with you. We're too good as friends. I'd like to keep that relationship," Ginny said honestly.

"I understand," Harry said, nodding.

"That's good! Anyways, I have to go find someone. I'll see you later," Ginny said. She gave him a smile but before she left, Ginny reached up and kissed Harry on the cheek. It left a mark in Harry's heart. Ginny turned and left the shop.

_Well, I guess that's the only kiss I'd get from her, _Harry thought. Just then, Ron and Hermione walked in.

"Harry! What happened? Your face is all red," Hermione commented.

"Nothing happened. Thanks for the concern though," Harry said, smiling.

"Are you sure?" Ron asked. Harry noticed that they were holding hands.

"Yeah, I'm sure. You guys make a cute couple," Harry teased.

Harry didn't know who blushed more, Ron or Hermione.

"Anyways, I'm going to go back to Hogwarts. Bye!" With that, Harry left Honeydukes. He tried to look as though he was happy but he knew that inside, his heart was slowly demolishing.

* * *

Ginny ran through Hogsmeade, looking for a tall, skinny, evil-looking blonde-haired boy aka Draco Malfoy. But she didn't seem to see anyone that matched the description. Ginny checked her watch. It was nearly 2:00. The curfew was 3:00 since there could be Death Eaters walking around after that. She still had an hour left.

_How could he just leave like that? _Ginny asked herself. _How could he just go back to Hogwarts, thinking that I willingly let Harry kiss me? _

Ginny sank down on the steps to the carriages. _If only I paid attention to what Harry was asking. God, ever since that damn Quidditch match, life has been so confusing; with the Death Eater attacks, it's just been even worse._

She saw Leah and Colin coming out of Dervish and Bangs; she wished she could be like them. Just being with the person you love. Ginny waved to them.

"Hi, guys," Ginny said as they came over.

"Why aren't you with Harry?" Colin asked.

"Oh, erm, it's kind of a long story," Ginny said.

"We have time," Leah said, exchanging glances with Colin.

* * *

The Younger Trio had left for Hogwarts. When they went back to Gryffindor Tower, Ginny wanted to go to the Girls' Dormitory to think. Leah and Colin stayed in the Common Room.

"I'm worried about her," Leah stated.

"Are you worried about her because of Malfoy?" Colin asked.

"No shit, Sherlock," Leah said. Colin laughed.

"Don't worry. I know Malfoy used to be the biggest conceited Death-Eater-wannabe in the history of Hogwarts but even I can see that he's changed," Colin said soothingly.

"I want to believe you but I don't," Leah said sadly.

"Well, just try to believe me. Ginny's clever; she'll make the right decision."

"Let's just hope her feelings don't get in the way of her sense of morality."

"Does Ron know about Malfoy?" Colin asked.

"I'm not sure...if he does know, he'll freak out," Leah said.

"I don't know, I mean, Ron's taking things better now," Colin said.

"The Weasleys and the Malfoys have hated each other for years. I don't think it's that easy to change the tradition," Leah said.

"We'll see."

* * *

Draco walked into the Slytherin Common Room to find everyone gathered there.

"What's going on?" Draco asked Blaise.

"Everyone's broken out of Azkaban again," Blaise replied.

"What?" Draco cried, "Oh God, that means my father is on the loose."

"Yup, he's on the loose. There's a Death Eater meeting coming up in about two months. Dad's taking me out of school so I can go. Your dad would probably do the same," Blaise said sadly.

"Wait, you're becoming a DEATH EATER? WHY AREN'T YOU GOING TO DO ANYTHING?" Draco shouted.

"What can I do? I'm a pure-blooded Slytherin; Death Eater immediately comes to mind!"

"You could..." Draco drifted off.

"See? I'm still wondering why you're not one. You're already seventeen."

"My dad was still in Azkaban when I turned seventeen. Besides, I don't even want to become one," Draco said.

"Yeah well, neither do I. But I don't have a choice. Unless we commit ourselves to Dumbledore but my dad would kill me if I did that," Blaise said with a wry smile.

What Blaise said made Draco have an idea. He didn't want the students' comments about him to become true. It was time for drastic action. Draco decided he'd go find him tomorrow.

"Drakey," Pansy simpered, "Are you going to the Death Eater meeting?"

"No. Why should I? I'm not even a Death Eater," Draco said coolly.

"You're not?" Pansy said, looking very surprised.

"Of course I'm not. Why should I waste the rest of my life working for some evil bastard liar who wants to take over the world but is probably going to die soon?" Draco said.

"DON'T TALK ABOUT THE DARK LORD THAT WAY!" Pansy suddenly cried.

"I can talk about him the way I want to," Draco drawled.

"YOU IDIOT!" Pansy shrieked. Draco went speechless, as well as the rest of the Common Room. Pansy had never shouted at him before. Actually, no one had shouted at Draco before except for Ginny.

"YOU'RE GOING TO GET YOURSELF KILLED IF YOU CARRY ON THIS WAY! JUST JOIN US! YOU HAVE A BETTER CHANCE THAN JUST SITTING ON YOUR ARSE, TWIDDLING YOUR THUMBS! EITHER JOIN US OR DIE! WHICH PATH DO YOU WANT TO TAKE?" Pansy screamed - her face looking as though it was on fire and her dark eyes were filled with a fire that reminded Draco of Ginny.

_For once, Pansy's right. I can't just sit around and die...I have to join him. It's the only way._

"I'm going up to the dorm," Draco said coldly and he left the Common Room.

Draco sat down on his bed. _My God, this day has been so damn confusing. Join Voldemort or die?_ _There's no way in hell I'm going to die this young and pretty. Oh well, I've already made up my mind. I'll go see him tomorrow._

Blaise entered the room.

"Malfoy, the whole Common Room is talking about you," he said.

"So?" Draco said haughtily. Inside, he was worrying like mad.

"You better be careful, there are Death Eaters down there. If they find out about Weasley –"

"They won't!" Draco snapped.

"I'm just telling you to be careful, that's all. I mean, it's good of you to not want to be a Death Eater. But there are precautions you have to be aware of," Blaise warned him.

"Don't worry. I grew up with a Death Eater. I can handle this," Draco said.

"Dude, that guy was your DAD. These guys practically hate you. Actually, they DO hate you!"

"Whatever," Draco replied, "Blaise, you do know that you don't have to be one right?"

"No, I didn't know that," Blaise said.

"Look, I don't want you to be like one of those guys down there. I had an idea downstairs. You can come with me to see him tomorrow," Draco suggested.

"No. I told you, my dad would kill me."

* * *

Ginny tossed and turned, trying to get to sleep. She kept seeing Draco's look as he saw Harry kiss her. Ginny went over to Leah's bed.

"Leah? Are you awake?" she whispered.

"Ginny? What's up?" Leah said groggily.

"Do you think Draco's mad at me?" Ginny asked quietly.

"Merlin, I hate you!" Leah growled.

"What? Why?" Ginny asked.

"You woke me up to ask me that stupid question!" Leah snarled.

Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Just answer the damn question and you can go back to sleep," she said.

"Okay then. Yes, I think he's mad at you because he's madly in love with you!" Leah said quickly and soon, Ginny heard the familiar snores emit from her.

That didn't satisfy Ginny's needs. She went back to her own bed and continued tossing and turning. _Oh God, how am I ever going to get through this? _Ginny asked herself.

**Geez, Gin, he's only a measly guy! Forget about him!**

_But I can't..._

A/N: please review!

Originally written: May/June 2005


	9. Chapter Nine

Things I'll Never Say

By Duck Goddess

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters mentioned here except Leah.

**basketball15 **– Thanks! This is the last chapter, I'm afraid. Good on you for eating too much chocolate.

**blackdragonhk** – LOL.. Thanks! I prefer Draco's angel…

**Starriecat** – Thanks! I thought that Draco was a bit OOC in my story…I hate H/Hr…I'll only be okay with the story if the D/G is REALLY well written…Yeah, it wasn't the longest chapter ever but the sequel's chapters are long!

**NikkiEvans** – Dammit, I thought I was being all subtle and smart. Well, I guess I'm as transparent as a 5-year-old's ABC book. Yeah, I hate fics where Draco becomes a Death Eater. –shudders-

Chapter Nine

It was Potions. Unfortunately, Snape was back to normal and glaring at all the students sweating under his gaze. He was also glaring at a doll that looked mysteriously like McGonagoll. _Maybe he found the notice for the Valentines Day Delivery and was scarred for life like the rest of us students,_ Draco thought.

"Today, you will be testing your polyjuice potions," Snape snarled, "If any accidents happen, it is the fault of your stupidity, not mine. Repeat: if any accidents happen it will be faults of my stupidity."

"If any accidents happen it will be faults of my stupidity," the class chanted back.

"Good," Snape said with a nasty, sinister smile on his face. The class gulped.

"Now what are you waiting for? Get to work!" he barked.

It was even worse for Ginny and Draco since neither of them could find the guts to speak to one other. They passed ingredients to each other but neither of them would look at each other. All forms of normal communication ceased to exist.

Ginny soon began to get sick of it. She quickly tore a piece of parchment out

of her textbook and scribbled on it.

"Pass that thing," Ginny ordered. Draco gave it to her and Ginny snatched his hand and stuffed the note into it. She gave him a look that said, "Read it or else..."

Draco gave her a look that clearly said, "You're weird," and unfolded the note. It said: _Please talk to me. I'm sick of this. Ginny._

_Fine, I'll talk to you,_ Draco thought.

"Are you going out with Potter?" Draco asked coldly.

"No! That's sick!" Ginny said, shuddering at the thought.

"Then why were you two snogging at Honeydukes?" he asked.

"You kissed me but that doesn't mean we're going out!" Ginny said boldly. She stumped him.

"I...er..." he was at a loss for words. Ginny inwardly smirked. _I'm the first person in the world to witness Draco Malfoy at a loss for a witty comeback._

They went back to work and soon they were ready to test it.

"The first two who are ready to test it will demonstrate for the class. Weasley, Malfoy, take your hairs," Snape said. The two glanced at each other before plucking their hairs out and giving it to each other. They dropped it in their glasses and watched it fizz.

"Weasley will drink the potion first," Snape commanded. Ginny gulped, pinched her nose and drank it. The class stared as Ginny keeled over (Harry was visibly worrying like mad). She was clearly in pain.

You could see her long fiery-red hair was starting to turn shorter and silvery-blonde. Ginny's eyes were turning grey but they still contained warmth. She was growing taller and her shoulders were broader.

_I am hot!_ Draco thought as he looked at Ginny.

"Malfoy, drink the potion," Snape ordered. Draco drank and his insides started turning. He felt like he was going to throw up.

Bile started to rise in him as he felt the changes occur. Draco felt his hands and feet shrink and his body began turning into Ginny's.

Ginny and Draco stared at each other. _Holy shit, _Ginny thought, _I'm so...short!_

"Now, idiots, as you can see, their potion clearly works. I hope the rest of your potions work like those. But they are clearly gifted while the rest of you will have to pray. Now get back to work and test your potions!" Snape growled.

Ginny felt it was strange to be staring at herself. She was a self-conscious person while Draco was admiring himself.

"I really am quite good-looking," he said proudly to Ginny. She muttered something along the lines of "arrogant-piece-of-crap".

"Oh, well, I think I'll just take a look at these," Draco said, gesturing to his chest. Ginny glared at him and kicked him in the shins. Draco winced in pain. _Actions speak louder than words. Unfortunately, I'm going to have a bruise there,_ Ginny thought sadly.

"For someone so small, you sure are strong," Draco commented. He quickly covered his mouth. _I did not just say that out loud._

"Size is no guarantee of power," Ginny said, smirking.

"Yeah, I can see that," Draco said, glancing at Ginny. She really was quite scary sometimes.

Suddenly, Draco remembered he had to go see him today.

_Oh, shit. I don't think I'm ready for this._

**Don't worry. Father's busy. He can't do anything.**

_He's out of Azkaban, for Merlin's sake!_

**Well, you can defend yourself!**

"Draco, are you okay?" Ginny asked, waving a hand in front of his face.

"I'm fine," Draco said coolly, hiding his worries.

* * *

Draco stood outside his office, wondering what the password was. Suddenly, he came outside and beckoned Draco in.

Draco went inside.

"Ah, Mr Malfoy, I was wondering when you'd come to see me," he said.

"Professor Dumbledore," Draco said, nodding, "I need to talk to you about something."

"I can see that," Dumbledore said, "Would you like a sherbet lemon?"

"Er...no thanks," Draco said. He was not fond of muggle sweets.

"You know, Draco, I do not understand why you would like to. I mean, your family would clearly support you if you became a Death Eater."

"That's why I don't want to be one of them. My father's ruthless; I don't want to grow up as a replica of him," Draco explained.

"I think joining would make you a target, your father would probably try to kill you," Dumbledore said.

"I can defend myself," Draco said, "I've always thought I could stay out of the war, but my position as a son of a Death Eater has pushed me. When my father was in Azkaban, I could avoid becoming a Death Eater but now that he has broken out, he will look for me and try to force me into it. That's why I want to join; I want to fight him!"

"You are still in school, Draco, I cannot put you in such a position," Dumbledore said serenely.

"I'm already of age!" Draco argued.

"You still have your studies."

"I'm good at Defence! I got one of the top OWL scores! I was second to Potter and Granger!"

"This is not about your Defence skills, Draco," Dumbledore said, rubbing his temple. Draco instantly felt guilty about doing this to his Headmaster; he looked too old and tired.

"You are clearly able to join the Order, Draco, but you still have your studies. Plus, you will be in great danger if I put you in the front seat of the war. I am not sure if you are ready to bear such a heavy burden."

"Please, Professor, unless I fight Lucius, I will have to go with his decisions!" Draco said.

"I will think about it, Draco. I know you are very talented and intelligent, but you are still my student and a son of a Death Eater. Danger is all around you. It does not help that your many peers are Death Eaters."

"Professor Snape's a Death Eater! He's in the Order!" Draco protested.

"Professor Snape is an ADULT, Draco –"

"I'm an adult!" Draco interrupted.

"I still do not see why you want to join the Order. There are many other ways to fight in the war."

"I want to fight the Death Eaters. They're evil!"

"The whole world is not black and white, Draco. There is grey as well. I cannot allow you to join. You are simply too young. Only special cases can join," Dumbledore said firmly.

"I bet one of those special cases is Harry Potter!" Draco said bitterly.

"You need not feel jealous of Harry, Draco," Dumbledore said gently, "You are as great as he is, able to defy your father for so long. Although Harry had to live without parents, you had the courage to fight your family for what is right. That is the meaning of a hero, Draco."

"I'm turning eighteen soon, Professor, and I still don't have a meaning in my life. I could either become a Death Eater or fight for the good guys. There's no way in hell I'm working for Voldemort so I want to fight for the good guys. I don't want to live in the war without a reason."

There was a long silence.

"You have turned wise, Draco. You shall carry on your studies and train," Dumbledore finally said, smiling, "You have passed the test."

"You're letting me train?" Draco said; he thought Dumbledore wouldn't let him.

"Yes. I will notify you in a week. But I am not giving you orders to fight. I am merely helping you train. There is someone else who I am planning to have trained as well. You two will train together," Dumbledore said, smiling.

"Thank you, Professor!" Draco said breathlessly. _Whoa, since when have I ever spoken "breathlessly"?_ He turned to leave.

"Draco!" Dumbledore called.

"Yes, Professor?" Draco asked as he turned around.

"I suggest you sort out your personal problems. She could be essential," Dumbledore said, winking.

* * *

Ginny sat in her dorm, working on her Transfiguration essay. Suddenly, the same eagle owl appeared. She smiled. Ginny slit open the envelope. The message said: _Meet me by the lake at 7:00 tonight. _Ginny quickly checked her watch. It was five to seven. She quickly ran out of Gryffindor Tower and towards the lake.

* * *

Draco sat by the lake when a familiar red-headed figure came into view. He stood up. _Time for the truth,_ he thought. At first, Ginny looked shocked as she tried to see who else was there apart from Draco. No one else was. _Of course she'd be shocked. I guess I'm not the type of person who would write love letters._

Draco could see Ginny clearly now. She was smiling her warm smile that lit up her whole face. It made Draco feel better instantly.

"You're my secret admirer!" Ginny breathed.

"You know, love letters really don't suit you," Ginny said, grinning, her eyes shining with joy.

"Yeah, well, I was never good at that kind of stuff," Draco said, "I don't usually engage in such activities like writing love letters. But was I really obvious?"

"Yes," Ginny replied, "Even though I didn't know it was you. Leah did, though."

"Well, she's obviously smarter than you," Draco said. Ginny punched his arm.

"I still can't believe it. You've sent love letters to me, you've kissed me and now you're admitting it. What happens to us now?" Ginny asked him, "God, our relationship is so damn confusing!"

"I don't know. I don't think we should tell your precious Gryffindor friends. Potter would probably kill me," Draco said, wrapping his arm around her.

"Okay, I won't tell anyone except Leah and Colin. I could trust them with my life," Ginny said. Draco leaned down and kissed her. Ginny pulled away.

"I don't know what to say. I can't say I love you because I don't know if I do," she said quietly.

"I know. How about I really, really, really like you?" he suggested.

"That works! I really, really, really like you," Ginny said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I really, really, really like you too," Draco said and he kissed her again.

Ginny pulled back again.

"What is it now?" Draco asked, annoyed.

"Why the hell did you say you were a hunky stud?" she asked innocently although her eyes were full of mirth.

"Well, I couldn't think of anything else," Draco said. He tried to act as though he didn't care but his blush gave it away.

"Your head must be bigger than the Department of Mysteries. And that's saying something. I really want to slap you right now," Ginny said. Draco gave her a puppy eyes look.

"Ah, screw it," Ginny said and their lips met.

A/N: OMG, it's the end! Actually, not really because there's a sequel coming up called Hanging By A Moment. It's very short because it's more of a lead-in story to You Set Me Free, the last story. It's very different from Things I'll Never Say and more crap. Please review!

Originally written: June 2005


End file.
